Confusion
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Bella esta confundida de su relacion con Jacob. One shoot. Traduccion.


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia de este fanfic es de Cheeky Babe 101 y yo solo me acredito la traduccion que con su autorizacion realice.**

**

* * *

**

**Confusión**

No era su culpa. Edward Cullen se había ido, la había dejado. Jacob Black estaba aquí, estaba sentado aquí, al otro lado del cuarto, su cabeza descansaba en el sillón en el que se había dormido. Se veía tan adorable, se había cortado el cabello hacia poco, y no se lo había peinado hoy dejándolo ondulado alrededor de su cara.

Bella Swan se levanto y cruzo la habitación, miro fijamente la belleza de la piel moreno oscuro que estaba debajo de ella. Ella sabia que Jacob se preocupaba por ella. Ella sabia que a el no le gustaba que ella estuviera con Edward y también sabia que lo odiaba por dejarla. Y todos estos sentimientos dentro de ella, sentimientos que le decían que Jacob sinceramente se interesaba por ella, y que ella también se interesaba por el, no de una manera de amigos.

Jacob era el que se había quedado para cuidarla, para ayudarla. Bella se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a Jacob, sintió como le quemaba los labios. Ella sonrió y se alejo, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a su camioneta.

Adentro los ojos de Jacob se abrieron, sus sentidos estaban alerta. Se sentó, notando que Bella no estaba y recordando apenas que ella había caminado hacia el con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Escucho la camioneta afuera y corriendo cruzo la habitación, volando hasta la puerta de entrada y dándole a Bella un susto mientras retrocedía hacia la salida. Ella le sonrió y apago el motor.

"No quería molestarte" dijo ella, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja. Jacob sacudió su cabeza y se subió a la camioneta detrás de ella.

"Nah, debiste despertarme. Disculpa. Estuve ocupado casi toda la noche ¿lo sabes?" Jacob dijo. Bella sonrió y asintió, miro abajo, hacia sus manos y luego afuera de la ventanilla. Jacob se sentó en silencio, solo mirándola. De repente Bella se dio la vuelta y lo beso de lleno en la boca. Jacob estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, ella se alejo y lo miro un poco confundida, un poco asustada.

"Espera" Bella dijo y luego miro hacia otro lado, el sonrojo llego hasta su cuello. Jacob se inclino hacia ella. Bella lo miro, avergonzada.

"¿Tu no te sientes de la misma manera verdad?" Ella murmuro. Lo miro fijamente y luego volvió a desviar la mirada. Jacob se inclino aun más cerca de ella y deslizo un dedo por su brazo. Bella se estremeció, sintiéndose toda acalorada y fría. Lo miro una vez mas, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella casi se quemo por la intensidad que había en ellos.

"Por supuesto que me siento de la misma manera, Bella" Jacob dijo en una voz tan baja que a Bella le costo escucharlo "Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi cuando te mudaste con tu padre" Jacob suspiro, su mano paso por su brazo y se detuvo en su hombro. Bella sintió que todo su aliento se fue mientras el se inclinaba mas cerca de ella "Odie verte con Edward. Lo odie mucho Y cuando el te dejo" Jacob se detuvo y el silencio se lleno de una manera muy oscura "lo odie aun mas. Odiaba el hecho de que tu lo amabas tanto, el hecho de que el te hiciera sufrir no podía creer que el se hubiera ido, debí de sentirme feliz de que se hubiera ido y de que serias mía" Jacob negó con la cabeza y continuo "Pero era como si no pudieras fijarte en mi, aun estabas atrapada en tu cabeza con el" el escupió la ultima palabra y Bella escucho como su voz disminuía "Y ahora me preguntas si me siento de la misma manera?"

"Yo solo" Bella dijo cuando Jacob se acercaba mas a ella, su aliento golpeaba sus mejillas y bailaba en sus labios. Su estomago se contrajo y pensó que ahora el estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de besarla, algo que ya había ocurrido dos veces, pero de alguna manera, esta vez, se sintió como si fuera mas real.

"Bella" Ella lucho para oírlo "Te amo" Con eso sus labios se estrellaron con los de ella, enviando ondas a través de su cuerpo. El calor de sus labios contra lo suyos le impidió detenerse. Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura, acercándola mas a el, a pesar del calor que había entre ellos. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, amablemente y a la vez firmes. Su lengua se deslizo entre sus labios y ella sintió como la suya se encontraba con la de el. Una mano se deslizo alrededor de su cuello, la otra a su mejilla, sosteniendo su cara tan suavemente como si ella se fuera a romper "Te amo Bella" el repitió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Yo también te amo Jacob" Ella murmuro.

* * *

**N/F: Gracias por leer y por los reviews, esta fue mi primer traduccion aqui en ff y espero que les haya agradado. Si quieren leer la historia original la pueden encontrar aqui**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5342243 / 1 / Confusion**

**Nada mas le sacan los espacios.**

**Titulo original: Confusion**

**Autor: ****Cheeky Babe 101 **

**Hasta pronto.**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


End file.
